The Lights In The Forest
by feargamer
Summary: A young colt wondered in the Everfree Forest. Lost, he follows the light to find a way out and back to his mother. Short story.


The lights in the forest

"Tag you're it!" Fillies and colts running around in the park playing tag, ball, or other sort of fun they do. A colt, a young colt having fun playing tag with his friends while the mothers chat away, watching their foals play. The sun slowly went down as time passes by. Soon, the sky turned orange which meant it was time to go home.

"Aww. I don't want to go home." A filly said. Displeased.

"It is time sweetie." The mother of her filly bluntly said. The filly frowned upon the news and the mother noticed it. So she said.

"I've got cake in the house. Your favorite."

"Really!? Come on ma! Lets go!" The filly cheered. The mother smirked as an achievement.

As colts and fillies going home with their mothers, a colt stared at a forest full of curiosity. What caught his eyes was a light. It danced in the forest. He walked in through the barrier of the forest. Curiosity got the best of him.

"Okay, I see you tomorrow then. Bye." The mare waved goodbye to her friends. She then looked around to find her son. But there was nowhere to be found. The worry shown on her face got the best of her and realized her son was not in the park.

...

The colt walked in the forest, realizing his mistake. He wanted to go home and see his mother again. But he was lost in the Everfree Forest. The deeper he walks, the darker it got.

"Mom?" The colt questioned himself. Then he shouted. "MOM!" No answer. Again, he did the same. "MOMMY!" Still no answer. "Mommy I'm scared." The colt whispered to himself. Tears started to form from his eyes, wanting to cry for his mother. But something interrupted him, something that sounded fierce and loud. The orange sky started to turn black as night. He hid behind the tree and sobbed, scared as colors went pale. Everything was total darkness around him. But not all was dark. The colt that saw before, the lights. They were gleaming in the distances. It somewhat felt less scary just by looking at them dancing in the forest. A loud fierce growled startled the colt and what growled before him was a Timberwolf. Scared out of his mind, the colt crawled backwards, away from the green eyes that stared at him deeply. It snarled and the colt wanted to run away but he felt leaves and sticks behind him. Like a scrub. He couldn't go further. He closed his one eye and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, a light came to view and the colt saw a pony with a light, swishing left and right at the Timberwolf. The Timberwolf backed off away from the light and tried to scare the pony but to no use. The Timberwolf bolted away. The colt stared at the pony and observed. The pony was still in the fighting stance until it stood tall. It was a mare. An earth pony. Slim and tall. The mane was long and wavy. The tail was also long and what's carrying was the light. A lantern was the light. The mare opened half of her eyes and it glowed from her iris. The glow flowed out like colored smoke. She then closed them and spoke with the most soothing voice the colt ever heard.

"Follow me." The mare's voice somehow echo through the colt's ears. The colt sniffled and got up. The mare walked with her eyes closed while the glowing smoke from between her eyelids traveled behind. The colt followed.

...

The lantern dangled on her tail, giving light to the colt so he could see. The light danced which soothed the colt and became less scared than before. What felt like a 15 minute walk, the colt finally spoke.

"Who are you. M-Ma'm?" The colt asked. There was no answer back. He continued. "Are you... a protector?" Still no answer. "T-Thank you. For saving me."

"Be careful. The forest is no place for foals." The mare finally spoke.

"O-Okay." Soon, the conversation went silent.

A moment later, the mare stopped. The colt again followed. The mare's glowing smoke intensity increased from her eyes that were still closed and she moved the barrier of the forest like magic.

"Go." The mare said. The colt looked at the pony once more until he hesitantly walked out of the forest. He noticed the light started to fade away and he looked back over his shoulders. Gone. The mysterious mare was gone. Thanks to the moon. He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was at the park again. He knew where his home was since he knew what route to take from park to home and back. He walked to his home and looked back one more time. Again, he saw that he will never forget...

The lights in the forest.

THE END


End file.
